The project involves the investigation of vaccines prepared from subcellular ribosome-rich extracts of salmonella species and of type 3 rough pneumococci. The vaccines have been shown to be protective in mice; however, the immunogen(s) has not been precisely defined for vaccines from either genus. The protection by the pneumococcal vaccine is not due to capsule. Evidence suggests that cell wall or membrane antigens may be the protective antigens, which when complexed with ribosomes or ribosomal subfractions become highly immunogenic. The salmonella preparations have been shown to contain 0 antigens. The pneumococcal preparation gives protection across serotype lines. The protection can be passively transferred with serum and is absorbed out with type 3 smooth and rough organisms. The pneumococcal vaccine is sensitive to RNase, so the RNA must be playing some role in the immunogenicity. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Thompson, H.C.W. and T.K. Eisenstein. 1976. Biological properties of an immunogenic pneumococcal subcellular preparation. Infect. and Immunity, 13:750-757. Eisenstein, T. K., C. Angerman, H.C.W. Thompson and W. Wolde-Marian. 1976. Ribosomal vaccines. In Immunologic Aspects of Dental Caries, ed. W. H. Bowen et al., Suppl. to Immunology Abstracts, pp. 149-157.